McGonagals Army
by birdi1786
Summary: In the wake of his own death voldemort unleashes Horror into the world, Darklings rise up and start a secondary war that comes to an ubrupt end leaving the world upsidedown and two of the greates heroes lost and seperated. Rated M for a reason!
1. McGonagals suprise inside

_**Disclaimer I own nothing the harry potter series belongs to jk Rowling, but the plots all mine **_

Proclamation 5-4, subsection 3, article seven, third paragraph, 10th word,

And so he spaketh "_**the"**_

The Burrow:

And so there they were together, Ron, Harry, Ginny, George and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sitting around the dining room table at the burrow. It had been three months since the true end of the war and she was still gone, it had really begun to sink in, she wasn't coming back.

Harry could still see her, like it was yesterday standing outlined against flame and smoke anger and fear determination and desperateness etched across her face, screaming curses at the top of her lungs. Her brown main of angry curls like little wheals of barbed wire flaring out behind her, her robes blood stained and damaged clinging to her fit form. One great blast of colorless light and she was gone. Just gone. That had been D day he had just defeated Voldemort and had looked to her, such joy and hope running through him.

Now he was glad she was gone, glad that at least one of his friends hadn't had to witness the uprising that had followed. That evil which had clawed its way back up from the pits of hell to slash and tear at humanity. No she hadn't needed to witness that. She had been one of his greatest friends, and luck had fated her kindly that day. He must believe that. He must. He must.

He looked around the table at the faces he saw, and it brought him some happiness to see the rest of them. Yet it still brought sorrow. There was a place missing, they had all managed to overcome the loss of Sirius of Lupin and Tonks and the others. But Hermione? None of them could quite grasp it. Why was it so hard?

Harry was jerked out of his sorrowful reverie by a slight whooshing sound that had issued from the fire place in the kitchen. Green flames had just burst forth from the cold grate and a stern faced witch emerged.

"Professor"  
he cried in amazement as he recognized the witch as Minerva McGonagall the Head Mistress of Hogwarts,  
"what on earth are you doing here?"

"What on Earth… I know you have defeated one of the darkest wizards in history but that's no excuse for rudeness dear boy"  
she said not unkindly as she looked him over.  
"And the reason I am here is to inform you that you"  
she gestured to the whole of the table  
"have been summoned to St. Mungos immediately regarding the treatment of someone."

"Who?"  
the whole table inquired incredulously, in unison  
"I don't know"  
she replied with a bit of a frown,  
"I myself have just been informed. I was asked by the minister to convey this message to you. He said it was urgent and that I must come in person, he was very agitated about the whole matter and he didn't seem quite himself. Honestly I was hoping you could tell me what's going on."  
She said with an odd look on her face as she stared pointedly at Molly.  
"Honestly I haven't heard anything from Percy in a good week and a half; I can't imagine what could have him so upset. I mean really we are his family why didn't he come himself."  
Molly said with a frown as she regarded the rest of her family.

"I don't know what wrongs with him. I know he has been stressed what with the aura clean up and all ugh"  
she gave rare shudder at the thought of the darklings. Horrible things; they haunted her dreams and thoughts as of late.  
"It would do him good not to micromanage such things anyway you are needed at St. Mungos right away. I'm sorry I cannot go with you, I have a lot of work to do at the school, I trust you will be joining us this coming semester."  
Minerva said inclining her head toward the youngsters, before stepping back into the fire and disapeering.

Harry watched as the flames subsided in silence listening to the rest of his "family" muse as to whom it may be that Percy had asked them to visit. The next time he spoke it was to call out his destination to the flames that would whisk him away to what would go down in history as the strangest day in his life.

St. Mungos:

Shouting, smoke and flashing lights greeted the Weaslys and Harry as they stepped out of the massive fire place in the lobby of St. Mungos.

"What the Bloody Hell is going on here"  
Ron exclaimed as he took in the wreckage that was St. Mungos.

There were tables and chairs broken and thrown everywhere and in the center of the room there was the Minister of magic himself straining to restrain what appeared to be a very angry very distraught Neville Longbottom.

"Let me go! Let me go! That's my wife let meeeeeee gooooooooo!"

"Calm down, it's for her own good calm down. Ahhhhhhhhhhhh"  
Percy screamed as Neville managed to throw him off and sprint toward the lift in the center of the far wall with Percy hot on his heels.

"Stop!"  
he bellowed as he tackled the distraught man bringing him to the ground hard with a loud screech of pain from both men.

A split second later the two struggling men were joined by the Weasley twins, Harry and Ron.

"Please Harry please tell them to let me go I have to be with her she needs me please!"

Neville sobbed as he strained against the magical bonds that held him to a battered chair in the corner of the lobby.

"Neville calm down tell me what's going on"  
Harry said soothingly as he stared bewilderedly down his childhood friend.

"Yeah mate calm down, and since when are you married you're not even twenty"  
Ron said bewilderedly and a trifle muffled as he was nursing a cut lip he had received when Neville or Percy had kicked him during their scuffle to calm their manic friend.

"Ron, shut it would you!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed "Just relax darling, and tell us what happened!

"Alright ….. alright I'll tell you.


	2. Reccolections

**I own nothing!**

Recollections:

"We got married during the war she worked with us on the front lines as a healer"

Neville began, sniffling and struggling to breathe regularly.  
"She is not a death eater! she's not she was on our side they tried to drag her off and there was a struggle now they have her upstairs my … my wife my Milly and they won't let me see her Hermione said everything would be alright….. But they won't let me see her Harry you have to help me."  
He cried hysterically straining against his bond staring all the while at the ceiling as he spoke.

"Hermione!"

"Milly, Milly who?"

"Who dragged her?"

The whole of the room burst into question all just as confused as the next.

"Alright … that's enough guys…..** STOP**!"  
Harry yelled effectively ending the cacophony of voices.  
"Everybody just calm down and let him speak ok" he paused looking around at his friends before turning back to Neville.

"Alright, Neville first off, what do you mean Hermione told you it would be alright, Hermione's"

He paused trying to quell the churning in his stomach; he had never said it out loud before

. "Hermione's dead she died the night Voldemort fell remember? Neville what's going on?"  
Harry said his voice nearly cracking as he saw one of his oldest friends falling to pieces in front of him and the cold pain that accompanied the memory of Hermione's death invaded his system once again.

"No."  
Neville said shaking his head.  
"No, she isn't dead I found her about two weeks later in India"  
He said impatiently, again straining against the ropes around him.  
"She was looking for him,"  
He continued shaking his head and looking at the floor.  
"They had been using him before Voldemort fell and he was…. broken, she contacted me and told me she needed me to help her get through the Kush forest. They'd stored him there so that when Lestrange took over he wouldn't be too exhausted."

Shaking his head he looked into Harry's eyes  
"they needed him for their _Conquest "_

He spat the last words with such disdain and hate the words were poison on his tongue, it startled the large group of people surrounding him.

"They were torturing him and using him so they could kill dozens of people in seconds it was horrible what they were doing …..

She wanted to stop them so badly …

Milly was heartbroken he was like her big brother … he was a big brother to most of the slytherins…._sniff sniff_ …. She wanted to help him so I pleaded with Hermione to bring her along….

She did so when they tried to drag her off Hermione was there and ….. And she stopped them

But Milly still got hurt ….

Herms brought us here and went upstairs with Milly but they won't let me see

She now please, please, let me go I need to … I need to ….."

Neville slumped back in his chair finally surrendering to exhaustion and misery and passed out.

A few seconds of confused silence passed and then the whole of the group exploded into conversation. This time Molly Weasley was the one to break up the fractured conversations.

"Alright that's enough calm down everyone calm down, there is no sense in arguing over this until we can get poor Neville seen to. Now Percy darling do you have any idea what's going on?"

Percy Weasley now the minister of magic looked up at his mother his face stricken with an indefinable emotion, from his slumped position against the wall next to Neville's chair he sighed.

"Yes I know what's going on."

Silence…

"Well!"  
They all demanded in unison.

Percy sighed again pinching the bridge of his nose the same pained expression on his face.

"I don't know where to start there is so much to say…. So much has happened I don't even know where the beginning is anymore…"  
He paused and stared up at the ceiling, letting his hand fall away from his face.

"Well I guess I'll start with Hermione since you all seem more interested in her rather than Neville."  
He said looking at them over the top of his glasses with a patronizing glare at Ron and Harry.

"Hermione is indeed alive"  
He said as he held up a hand to silence the on slot of questions and indignant noises that crashed down on him from his family and friends.

"And no I don't know what happened that night nor do I know how she survived or where she was, what I do know is she isn't exactly the woman we…. Well I thought she was, she is much more then that she has been working nonstop since the fall"

He sighed again as his family and friends burst into questions and shouts cutting him off. He let them yell and carry on for a few minutes before getting to his feet and quieting them with a simple silencing spell. Once he was sure that they would be calm he lifted the spell. "Now if you would please calm down I suggest we take Mr. Longbottom upstairs to Millicent.

**A/N- ok so here's chapter two it's still short I'm still working on it I published this awhile ago and didn't have the time for it …. I do now however please please review it means the world to me! I hope you like it so far.**


	3. The Truth

**I own nothing!**

The truth:

"That's all I know. "  
Percy finished with a sigh as he slumped back in his chair next to Neville's bed.

_Poor Neville, he didn't deserve this, all this time working so hard and for what….for what!_

Percy was jerked from his contemplation when Harry spoke.  
"Why didn't she come to us?"

_Did he listen to anything I just said, Gods I knew he was dense but what about secret mission didn't he understand I know it a cliché but secret still means secret. Bloody idiot! I don't have time for this._

"Harry."  
Percy began the irritation evident in his voice, though well masked.  
"I've told you all I know, I don't know what she was doing, I don't know where she is I don't know when or if she's coming back. All I know is that she has been working for the order since long before you two met. This goes way beyond Voldemort and the death eaters. The only person who can explain it better is Hermione."

"Well, what about Neville?"  
Ginny asked suddenly, interrupting her brothers tirade.  
Feeling the eyes of the whole room upon her, she shivered slightly before going on.  
"I know he's not all there."  
She started again, the unease evident in her voice.  
"But isn't there some way of getting the information out of him?"

_Fuck Ginny doesn't she think I've tried that! Of course not I've just been sitting around on my arse all this time. There's no government to put back together. No. There aren't thousands of people out on the streets. St. Mungos here isn't overcrowded. No, no, no. I've just been sitting here with my thumb up my but!_

"No, Ginny there isn't"  
Percy replied, not bothering to mask his annoyance.  
"I've tried everything! All he remembers, every time he wakes up is Milly being wounded. That's it. All he thinks about, all he wants is Milly. And no I don't know who she is, where she is or what happened to her! He tells me the same thing he told you in the lobby."  
He growled at them growing angrier by the moment.

"Then why did you bring us here!"  
Ron griped, throwing his arms in the air as an irritated gesture.

He'd been on an emotional rollercoaster since the second he'd heard her name. He loved her. Every waking moment since she disappeared had been torment. His thoughts had been a wash of smoke and anguish. That odd flash of colorless light haunted his dreams, screaming and smoke, anger, anguish and loss had been its bed fellows. But when he'd heard her name, his spirits had soared. SHE'S ALIVE! His soul seemed to sing he had wanted to sprint up the stairs and sweep her off her feet. But now, now he wasn't sure what he felt. It was like static. He didn't know what to think, or how to feel. "_Yes she's alive but she isn't who you think she is…." _ That's what he'd said. So why were they here! Hermione's gone, Neville's a blithering idiot, and ….. and.

"I brought you here to console your friend"  
Percy all but bellowed at his brother.  
"The healers have done all they can for him, he's under some sort of spell, or charm or curse or something. There isn't anything more they can do and it's over crowded as it is! I wanted you to see him before they send him off!"

"Send him off where?"  
Harry exclaimed while Ron glowered at Percy from the corner of the tiny room.

"Percy!" Molly exclaimed with tears in her eyes,  
"You can't mean that!" she cried.  
"You can't just let them send him off, you just can't. He is …. Was ….oh Percy" she muttered.

She hadn't known Neville well, but it was still heartbreaking to think of someone who had done so much for her family be packed up and sent to an asylum. She and Percy's relationship had been rocky since he started at the ministry. They had never been very close, but she had always hoped that they'd be able to patch things up. But after the fall of he who must not be named, Percy had put all his efforts into fortifying what was left of the ministry. _Did he know…. Did he know its was coming __**the rise**__. _She had often found himself pondering over it and dismissed it, hoping and praying it wasn't true. She had done everything she could to give him a normal life. That's what his father would have wanted. '_Does he remember..?'_

"He deserves better than that Percy!"  
she said shaking her head and looking down at the prone man resting in the bed next to her …. Son.

Neville had grown a bit since she'd seen him last, and had lost the warm boyish face she remembered so well. His face was leaner now and his soft smooth skin was now flecked with bristles, all framed by a short messy mass of murky brown hair were he'd worn his soft chestnut hair in a simple coif before. It made him look so much older than nineteen. '_Nineteen….he's the same age as Ron…. Gods what would I do if it were Ron.'_

"You're right he does," Percy sighed.  
"But there isn't anything to be done about it, the hospital's overcrowded I don't have the time or the resources to look after him."  
He we went on rising from his chair and moving toward the door.  
"And neither do you." He added looking back at Molly.

"You're not seriously leaving now!" Fred exclaimed while George stared daggers at Percy.  
"Yes I'm leaving, I have other matters to attend to. Besides Neville's well being doesn't depend on my spending every second with him. I have a nation to attend to. I've told you all, all that I know. Which is more than I ought to have, I might add."  
He said flashing a guarded glance around the room.  
"You are the only family he has"  
He continued as he opened the door and signaled for a nurse.  
"I thought of all people it should be you all to decide which facility he is sent too."

**A.N.: Ok hoped you liked chapter three yeah I know nothing really happened that will come in the next chapter which should be up by Sunday. Please review it would mean so much to me! **


End file.
